2015-16 Premier League: Match day 37
Norwich City's chances of avoiding relegation seem increasingly dismal after a home defeat by Champions League-chasing Manchester United. Newcastle United dropped into the Premier League's bottom three as relegated Aston Villa ended a run of 11 defeats amid more fan protests. Substitute Matt Ritchie struck late to earn Bournemouth a share of the points after West Brom took an early lead at the Vitality Stadium. Crystal Palace secured their top-flight status by coming back from a goal down to beat Stoke City at Selhurst Park. Sunderland climbed out of the bottom three after two goals in three second-half minutes saw them fight back for a dramatic win over Chelsea. West Ham's hopes of Champions League football took a severe knock as Swansea put four past them in Upton Park's final Saturday game. Champions Leicester comfortably beat Everton before being presented with the Premier League trophy during a day of celebrations at the King Power Stadium. Steven Davis scored twice as Southampton came from behind to beat second-placed Tottenham. Liverpool remained eighth after they earned their first Premier League win in three games by beating Watford. Manchester City could miss out on a Champions League place to neighbours Manchester United after Arsenal fought back to draw at Etihad Stadium. West Ham United marked their departure from Upton Park after 112 years with a thrilling victory that may have ended Manchester United's chances of Champions League qualification. Norwich were relegated to the Championship despite a thumping victory over Watford at Carrow Road. Sunderland sealed their Premier League safety and relegated Norwich and local rivals Newcastle with a comprehensive victory over Everton. Christian Benteke's late header cancelled out Eden Hazard's brilliant solo goal as Liverpool kept alive their slim hopes of a top-six league finish. Match Details Saturday 7th May 2016 | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,132 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Rondón | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 11,040 | referee = Mark Clattenburg }} ---- | goals2 = Adam | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 23,990 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Borini Defoe | goals2 = Diego Costa Matic Terry | stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland | attendance = 47,050 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- | goals2 = Routledge Ayew Ki Sung-yueng Gomis | stadium = Boleyn Ground, London | attendance = 34,907 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- King | goals2 = Mirallas | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,140 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Sunday 8th May 2016 | goals2 = Davis | stadium = White Hart Lane, London | attendance = 35,748 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Firmino | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 43,341 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- De Bruyne | goals2 = Giroud Sánchez | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,425 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Tuesday 10th May 2016 Antonio Reid | goals2 = Martial | stadium = Boleyn Ground, London | attendance = 34,602 | referee = Mike Dean }} Wednesday 11th May 2016 Mbokani Bezua Cathcart | goals2 = Deeney Ighalo | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 26,279 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Koné | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland | attendance = 46,454 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Hazard | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 43,210 | referee = Michael Oliver }} League table after Match day 37 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2015-16 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2015-16 Premier League results Category:2015–16 in English football